Sly Cooper VS the Gaming Universe
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Sly and friends must battle other legendary video game charaters -complete-
1. Chapter 1

**This is a spin off of my story "Dante VS the Gaming Univerese" **

* * *

Sly Cooper was at Carmelitas home, where he now lived.

Carmelita was taking a shower, and Cooper was in the living room, just thinking about how great of a video game charater he was. He had three great games, plus a forth one coming out in fall of 2012. He had two little graphic novels and he was a special guest in that Playstion Move Heros Thing

"Man do I make a great video game series or what?" Sly gloated "Sucker Punch my not be making my fouth game, but hey. I look even more handsome then ever, plus I'll get to meet my ancestors, sweet. I'm so the Playstaions best creation."

Yet Slysmoment of relaxation was cut short as a mysterious flash of light suddenly went off in his home. And then a man in a white robe stood before Cooper . Sly couldn't see his face cause the robe had a hood that concealed his face.

"Who are you?" Sly said grabbing Carmelitas shock pistol "Do you work for those aliens from that Move Heros thing?"

"I am Noob," the man said "Servant of the gaming gods,"

"Gaming gods?" Sly said

Yes, and you have just angered them by announcing yourself as the greatest video game on Playstaion," Noob said

Well come on Noob dude," Sly said "There's no character on the Playstaion that can match my greatness,"

Is that a challenge then?" Noob asked

"Say what?" Sly said

"Are you willing to battle for the title of greatest gaming character?" Noob said

"Wait is this like when I had to fight that White haied guy that blew up?," Sly said remembering when he had to fight Devil May Crys Dante

"Ya," Noob said

"Well if it means revenge on that guy..."

"Sly?" Carmelita said with a towel on "What's going on here?"

"To the gaming god!" Nood said

Just then all the furniture in Dante shop began to spin around in the air, then...Poof. Are favorite white haired warrior and Noob were gone.

* * *

**More l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

Sly and Carmelita began to awake. Apparently he had passed out from the crazy trip Noob had just sent him on.

"Whoa, where am I?" Sly asked now seeing he was in ome kind of coliseum

"And where are my clothes!" Carmelita Fox said still in just a towel

"It's'a the gaming gods coliseum," A mysterious Italian voice said

The racoon and Fox looked over to see Super Mario, along with Raiden from Mortal Kombat, Link from Zelda, Snake from Metal Gear Soild, Dante from Devil May Cry, and Sepheroth from final fantasy.

"What are you guys doing?" Sly said

"We are the gaming Gods," Raiden said

"Hi Racoon guy," Dante said "Long time to see,"

"You blew me up!" Sly cried angerly

"And you buddies zapped me!" Carmelita said

"Silence!" Sepheroth said "You have angered us by stating you were the greatest Playstaion video game character of all time, and as punishment, you will have to prove you claim. By fighting some other very famous video game characters.

"And if I refuse?" Sly said

"Then we're gonna kill this person who's very important to you," Link said as the six gods made "Dimitri" from Sly 3 appear, bound in chains.

"What the?" Sly said shocked "How did you?"

"We're god dude," Dante said "We can do anything,"

Just then Carmelita had her clothes back on, and her pistol

"These crazy bros god mega bling bling yum yum gimme some!" Dimitri said

"No don't hurt Dimitri!" Sly cried "He's what help made my thrid game so fun, and my future fourth!"

"Then'a you must'a fight," Mario said "Here comes'a your first opponent,"

Just then a guy with a yellow and black shirt, short hair, and blue eletricity appreaed.

It was Cole from Imfamous

"Hey!" Sly said "You're the guy who caused my forth game to take so long to be made! Sucker Punch dropped me for you!"

"Hey they left that easter egg for your 4th game, and put you logo on my backpack," Cole said

Just then Carmelita was magicaly telported to where Dimitri was, and the chains that bound him became a big sofa that they both sat on

"If you try and help Sly, he will be disqualifed," Sephiroth said

"What happens if we go do that long bladed bro?" Dimitri said

"You ever been Omnislashed?" Sephiroth said

"No," Dimitri said

"It hurts, over 100,000 point of damage hurts," Sephiroth said

Dimitri didn't know what over 100,000 points of damage meant. Yet he didn't want to feel a point of it.

* * *

**Can Sly beat Cole?**

**Any suggestions for upcoming fights?**

**l8ter**


	3. Chapter 3

"Go on and fight guys!" Dante said

Cole started off by blasting a few energy balls at Cooper. Thankfully Sly was able to doge them.

"JUst like dogeing Mugshots bullets," Sly said to himself

"Doge this!" Cole said unleashing a cluster gernade. Which is basically a hue ball of eneergy that bursts into a bunch of smaller energy balls

Thankfully Sly used his leaping mega leap skill and got out of the way before the balls of energy blew up

"Is that all you know is running?" Cole said "Run away from this!"

Cole created an Iconic Vortex that sucked Sly into the mini-tornado

Yet once again Sly was able to counter Coles move by using his paraglider to be launched to the air away from danger. Cole had just seen Sly get sucked into the tornado and didn't know where he was now.

"Where are you sissy?" Cole asked wondering where Sly was now

Sly proceeded to land on top of the coliseum with a spire jump, then use a skill from his familes book and made deocoys all around the top

"Hey battery commercial refect up here!" Sly called

Cole lokked up to see the many decoy cooper waving to him, like an army of shadows

"AH!" Cole cried unleashing a volley of Hellfire Rockets

"COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN RACOON!" Cole shouted

"Okay," Sly said as he was right behind his opponent

While Cole was busy blasting the decoys, Cooper snuck around now hit Cole with his charged cane move. Spinning around insanly fast and wack Cole silly

"Go you greesy sweet Cooper!" Dimitri cheered

"Hey! Crimminal racoon! Freeze!" Cole cried doing his freeze attack and creating a huge bunch of ice crystals. Along with freezing Coopers feet and legs in one and trapping him

"Ha!" Cole boasted "Now got you"

Sly tried to frees himself by smacking the ice with his cane. Yet Cole proceeded to create an iconic storm and blast Cooper

"NO!" Carmelita cried

Yet once the the attack was done Cooper still stood miraculously

"But...How..?" Cole said knowing that blast shouldv'e fried Cooper big time

Cooper pulled out a lucky horse shoe from his first game. This protects me from damage

"Ya but you only got one left," Cole said as he did his did his final iconic attack. Iconisc drain

Cooper felt weak after that attack and he used up his last horse shoe

"Now to finally show I'm the best thing sucker punch ever made!" Cole said whipping out his eletic club thing. Ready to strike

Yet just then Sly creted a smoke screen with his cane and used his special power he gained from Sly 2 and whacked Cole with a confussion attack.

"What the?" Cole said now totally confussed "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm your friend," Sly lied "And right now you need to beat up those six guys up there,"

Sly pointed to the Gaming Gods "They're trying to destroy all you know and love,"

"What!" Cole said "Not I I desrtoy them first!"

Cole charged at the gods. Sadly he got a face full of gun, fireballs, swords, arrows, and some lighting from Raiden.

In the end Cole was beaten

"Very original startegy," Sepheroth said

"That's what gonna happen to you soon," Dante said "And trust me beating these guys aint easy. I know,"

Sly gulped

"Well'a technically you won. So'a it's time'a for the next'a fight," Mario said

Just then a man in a white rode with a long hood covering his face appreaed

"Requiescat in pace," Ezio said as he used his money to summon more assasins, mercinaries, and theives

Soon Sly was up against a small army of assains

* * *

**Can Sly beat Ezio?**

**More l8ter**


	4. Chapter 4

"Let the battle..."

Link's sentence was interuptted by Cooper

"Wait," Sly said "It's like 1 vs 100. How's that fair?"

"Fine," Dante said snapping his fingures

Just then Bently, Murry, Guru, Penelope, and Panda King appreared. Also Carmelita and Dimitri were in the arena now to

"Now it's fair," Dante said

"Huh?" Penelope said wondering where she was

"What the?" Bently said confussed

"Bently?" Murry said "But...How..?"

No time to explain guys," Sly said pointing to Ezio and his men"We gotta fight these guys,"

"How is it you all posses these powers?" Ezio said "You must have a piece of Eden! Assassins attack!"

All out chaos ensured as Ezio and his men slashed shot, and bomed Slys and his friends. Yet at the same time Sly smacked his new foes, while Carmelita, Panda King, and Bently all shot them with their projectiles. Bently even used his modified grapple cam (the one with the gun in the 2nd to last level) and fired some more. Meanwhile, The Murry busted jaws and broke bones of everyone who came his way, then proceeded to use his ball form and bowl over more. Penelope took to the skies with her RC chopper and flung bad guys away left and right. Dimitri did some form of dance/fighting style to combat Ezios men.

Sadly no matter how many people fell, Ezio kept using his vast amount of money to summon more fighters

"You may have better weapons, yet I posses the income to call up armies to aid me!"

"Income?" Sly thought "As in money,"

Sly, in all the confussion proceeded to take some of the clothes of Ezio's fallen men. Then hid in the quickly changed his clothes (by simply spinning around as he did in Sly 3) and was now Sly, the assain

Using this new disguse he was able to get close to the well protected Ezio, and pickpocketed his entire pouch.

"Basterd!" Ezio said, his eagle sence helped him know Sly had robbed him

Ezio pulled out a sword and the two engaged in a duel. Sadly Ezio countered Sly with ease, and even took his cane.

"Now prepair..."

Just then Ezio fell on Sly, and was sleeping. The dart in his butt explained it all.

Anyway with no way to call for more troops, Ezio men were quickly defeated. Although Sly friends were a bit battered and bruised themselves

"Can someone get this guy off me?" Sly said still stuck under Ezio

Murry helped him, then juggernaut threw Ezio away

"Winner," Raiden said

"In more way then one," Sly said holding up all Ezio's cash

* * *

**Who's next?**

**l8ter**


	5. Chapter 5

Just then Sly's next opponent appeared

"Where am I?" a blond young man said wearing a white cloat, and holding a sword and red sheild "Is this another of Soul Calibers tricks?"

It was Patroklos from Soul Caliber 5.

"Prepair to fight!" Link said

"Huh?" Patroklos said seeing Sly ready to fight, cane in hand.

"A malfested!" Patroklos said "No doubt Soul Egde has corrupted you and turned into this feral beast,"

"Say what?" Sly said not understanding a thing his opponent said

Thing only got weirder when to blue heath bars appreaded over their heads. Like in every fighting game. Follwed by a mysterious voice saying

"Final Battle. Fight!"

(This is a 1 round fight)

* * *

Sly

Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health

Patroklos

Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health

* * *

"Feel my justice!" Patroklos said thrusting his sword into Slys face, then proceeded to stab at the downed Racoon

* * *

Sly

Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health

Patroklos

Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health

* * *

"Get up and fight malfested vermin!" Patroklos said

Sly got up

"Hey, how am I not blee..?"

Slys sentence was cut short as Partokolis grabbed him and bashed him on the head with the handle of his sword

"This is justice!" Patroklos said

* * *

Sly

Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health

Patroklos

Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health

* * *

"Fight back Sly!" Murry cried

"Pound this pretty boy bro!" Dimitri added

Sly got up and unleashed some staff like fighting moves that would make Kilik and Xiba jealous

* * *

Sly

Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health

Patroklos

Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health

* * *

"Take that!" Sly boasted

Just then Patroklos's sheild and sword began to glow

"I will show you!" Patroklos knocked Cooper into the air. Then jumped up and cut him with his sword

"THE PRICE OF JUSTICE!" Patroklos cried as he did so

* * *

Sly

Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health

Patroklos

Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health

* * *

"Give up malfested?" Patroklos asked

Just then Sly's cane began to glow "Fell the power..."

Just then Sly basically did a copy of Xiba's critical edge from Soul Caliber 5

"Of the Cooper family!" Sly cried slamming his enemy onto the ground

* * *

Sly

Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health

Patroklos

Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health Health

* * *

Patroklos got up and the two proceeded to exchange blows for a short moment

* * *

Sly

Health

Patroklos

Health

* * *

Both warriors looked exasted from battle

Yet Patroklos was determined to win, and charged at Sly

Sly jumped into the air, avoiding the attack, and slammed his cane onto the Soul Caliber fighters head

* * *

Sly

Health

Patroklos

* * *

Patroklos let out a cry of deafeat, followed by the mysterious voice saying

"K.O!"

"I won?" Sly said

"Yes, that's what K.O usually means," the mysterous voice said to Sly

* * *

**More l8ter**


	6. Chapter 6

"So who's next gods?" Sly asked

Just then a man in a pink karate gi appreared, along with a green man with orange hair, and a some kind of school girl

"I hope you ready for a beating," he said "Cause you're about to feel the power of saikyo!"

Yes it was none other than Dan Hibiki from the Street Fighter games (DAN THE MAN!). Along Blanka and Sakura

"," Sly said seeing his new opponent was crazy.

Just then Murray and Dimitri jumped into the arena

"Handicap matches are all smoky bro," Dimitri said "Dimitri gonna blow away these feaky foes. Whoosh, whoosh!"

"Fear the Murray green guy," Murray said

"Let the battle begin!," Raiden said

Murray tried using his thunder flop on Blanka, sadly he got zapped by his eletricity

Meanwhile Dimitri and Sakura were going at it.

"Stand still," Sakura said trying to hit the lizard, yet failed to

"Litttle girl ain't never touchin my greesy sweet self. Yum yum, you get none!"

And finally Sly and Dan were at it. Hey why do you get a cane?" Dan said blocking his attacks "Then again Vega had a claw, and Cody had knifes and Rocks, and that Turkis guy had..."

Sly bonked Dan on his head while he was lost in thought.

"OW!" Dan cried "That's it. TAKE THIS!" Dan then used the epic taunt, blasting blue energy at Sly

Yet still, Sly got up. Man and I thought Carmelitas pistol hurt.

Murray unleashed his fists of flame and burned Blanka

"Ouch!" Blanka cried

"Ya!" Murray gloated "Go run home to your mama!"

"Did you just insult my mama!" Blanka cried "NO ONE INSULTS MY MAMA!"

Just then a huge explosion erupted from the coliseum. When the dust cleared both Blanka and Murray were out. Blanka knocked himself out by using to much power

"Blanka!" Sakura cried seeing her friend

Dimitri used this distration to blast her with his purple energy from the 2nd game, then tail whipped her. Sakura was knocked out

Sly and Dan were still duking it out. Sly powered up his cane and did his spinning attack, followed by an eletrice rolling racoon move.

Dan was K.O'd

"What a goof," Sly said

* * *

**More later**


	7. Chapter 7

Slys next opponent was suddenly in the arena

"What the..?" a man dressed as a freaky clown with a his head on fire "Is this one of Calypso's tricks?"

It was Twisted Metals Sweet Tooth.

"What's going on here?" Sweet Tooth Demanded

"You must fight this racoon," Sepheroth said "So get to fighting,"

Just then Sweet Tooths ice cream truck of death appread, with Sweet Tooth minion inside as well

"Ah," Sweet Tooth said "I can never say no to a kill,"

"He gets's a car!" Sly said shocked

Yet just then the team van appreadred, complete with it's little gizmos from Sly's first game

"Sweet," Sly said getting in. Murray drove

Murray tried playing keep away as Sly fired a volley of bullets at Sweet Tooths truck. Yet Sweet Tooth had some guns of his own, and missles

Thankfully Murray was able to dodge the missles, bullets on the other hand, not so much.

"MY VAN!" Murray cried seeing his "baby" get shot up.

To make matters worse, Sweet Tooth hit a tire, and their van skidded into being a sitting duck.

Just then Sweet Tooth went mech with his van and fired more missles, yet Sly still had his turret and fired even harder. At least until Sweet Tooth came crashing down onto their car.

Thankfully Sly and Murray got out in time

"Muwhahaha!" Sweet Tooth laughed "Now I'm going to take my time and..."

"You broke my baby!" Murray said "YOU BROKE MY BABY!" Murray charged at the mecha truck with the power he had when he ate the spice and was under hypnosis by Contessa in Sly 2

And with that one powerful attack, the mecha exploded

"Murray!" Sly cried

"Forget him," Sweet Tooth said. He also had gotten out of his car at the last second, his team mate wasn't so lucky.

"I'm going to cut you with my knife!" Sweet Tooth said

With that Sly and Sweet Tooth went at it

Yet sadly, Sly got sliced across the chest

"Ah! he screamed in pain, it didn't go deep, yet stung like a...Well you know

"I'm going to..."

Sweet Tooth sentence was got short as Sly bashed the mad clown in the face so hard his mask cracked, a fresh flow of blood came out his head and he fell. Dead

Yet just as Sweet Tooth died a man with long, dark hair appreared, it was Calypso

"You've won, and while technically this wasn't an offical Twisted Metal fight. I really enjoyed it. As your prize for killing Sweet Tooth. I shall grant you one wish"

"Can you bring Murray back to life?" Sly asked

"Why yes I can," Calypso said

"And not as a zombie or anything," Sly said guessing this guy would try and backfire the wish "Just as regular Murray," Pink, big belly, blue shirt, wresting gear, teeth, goggels. Like he's always was before he died,"

"Ugh, fine," Calypso said granting Sly's wish

Murray was back to normal, exacly. Yet he was a woman

"You never said the gender," Calypso said as he suddenly vanished

"We got this," Link said charing Murray back to normal all the way

"Got powers rock," Dante said

* * *

**Sly fights the Gods in the next chap**


	8. Chapter 8

"So who's next?" Sly asked the gods

The gods talked amoungst themselves

"Their is'a no more'a people for you to fight'a," Mario said

"So I'm a god then?" Sly asked

"Not quite," Dante said "Now you gotta beat us,"

Just then all the gods jumped down into the arena

"Sly!" Carmelita cried jumping into try and even the odds

Yet she was unable to get into the arena, for the gods put up a force field.

"He must'a do it on his own'a," Mario said

With that the battle began.

Sly's first attacker was Link, who whipped out his sword and sheild

"Prepair to be defeated little racoon!" Link said "I've saved my world over fifteen times! Along with saving Zelda from the great monster Ganon! And..."

"Wait," Sly said "Some guy kidnapped your girlfriend fifteen times?"

"Not exacly," Link said

"You guys have some serious issues you need to work if you let her get captured that many times," Sly said

"Hey, talk that kind of trash at Mario," Link said I'm..."

"What'a you sayin?" Mario said

"Look Mario I was just..." Link began

"You sayin I'a don't take care'a peach well?" Mario said

"Well in all honesy you and your brother do end up having to save her alot to. And you need your bro to help you out, all I need is a fairy," Link said

"You sayin you'a better than me?" Mario said angerly

Soon enough Link and Mario were going at eachother like they were in Super Smash Brothers All over again.

"Okay..." Sly said feeling akward

Raiden zapped Cooper just then

"Yeow!" Sly said getting zapped

"You'll be easier to beat than Dark Kahn," Raiden said

Just then another mysteriuos voice said

"Round 1 fight!"

With than Sly and Raiden battled it out.

This was honestly the first time Sly was ever acted like he was M rated

Raiden blasted Sly with lighting, yet to Sly it felt just like dodging Ms. Ruby's voodoo blasts from his first game. Then Raiden tried tackling him, yet Sly simply jumped over him and whacked him with his cane. Causing Radien to hit the pavement, hard. In fact, the motal kombat fighter made a skidmark on the arena floor, with his face and blood.

"Sly wins," the mysteriuos voice said "Fatality,"

Snake was next to face Cooper

"I'm going to beat you like I beat Liquid Ocelot," Snake said putting up his dukes

As he tried to knock out Sly, yet suprisingly Snake landed little to no blows

"Good thing I had that fight with Penelope when she was the Black Barron," Sly said to himself as he easily doged Snakes attacks

Of course Snake was no pushover though, unless you were to fight him when the virues he had in Metal Gear 4 stared acting up.

"No not now," Snake said feeling ill

Combined with his rapid aging from being a clone of the original Snake, and his virus. Sly was able to beat him easly

So with Snake and Raiden beaten, along with Mario and Link beating eachother to a pulp. Sly now had to face the two strongest of the gaming gods. Dante and Sephiroth.

"Looks like it's finally time for our rematch," Dante said whipping out Ebony and Ivory and shooting

Sly used his slow down time move from Sly 1 to dogde his attackerss bullets with ease

"Just like fighting Mugshot," Sly thought

"You're not the only one who can mess with time," Dante said also usaing a time slowing power from Devil May Cry 3

In the end it felt like watching an episode of dragonball z, random flashes of Dante and Sly battling was all Slys friends could see

After about ten more minutes both Sly and Dante were done messing with time. Both looked exsated. Sly had cuts all over himself, plus his hat had a huge bullet hole in it. While Dante was battered and bruised up. Yet Dante used his demon power do heal himself

Until Sly hit him on the head with his cane, knocking him out

"Hurt...worse...than...last...t..." Dante fell with a thud

Sephiroth looked at Cooper "Now you face me!" he said

Sly charged at Sepheroth and somehow managed to avoid getting sliced in two by his crazy long sword, and whacked him with his cane, then got safely out of dodge

This little game of keep away worked for Sly for a bit, until his opponent statred using his dark magic.

Energy balls and towering infernos erupted all around Cooper, and he was burnt and blasted by the overweling power Sephiroth had

"Is that all?" Sephiroth said seeing Cooper on the ground "Hmph, well I guess..."

"Heh...heh..." Sly said getting up, now using his cane as it was meant to be used, to help him up "I'm not...finished yet..." Sly manged to say

"Hehe," Sephiroth chuckled as he put his sword away. "I haven't had a fight like that since I fought Sora in Kingdome Hearts 2. You got game little racoon."

Just then Sephiroth snapped his fingures and everything returned back to the was it was before Noob brought Sly to them. Along with everyone Sly had fought being back to normal

"You're a gaming god now," Sephiroth

"Sweet," Sly said

Sephiroth snapped his fingures again and Sly and friends were returned home

* * *

Back at Carmelitas home

"Sly did you forget to mail the waterbill?" Carmelita said not getting any water in the shower one say

"Don't need to," Sly said using his new god power to make free water come out of the shower head

"Being a god is awesome," Sly said making a chocolate bar apprear in his hand

* * *

**The end**


End file.
